


My Songs Know What We Did in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Smut, Bottom Louis, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's single is released and he fucks Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Songs Know What We Did in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> title from fob - (my songs know what you did in the dark) but with my own twist :)  
> I was crying over zayn and pillowtalk and then I cried over zouis because I love em so I created this really bad piece of writing, if you read, I hope you enjoy lol :D (I know there's probably a bunch of fics based on the song but the more the merrier am I right???)  
>  

Come over. 

The message comes unexpected as Zayn's scrolling through his Twitter feed, still in awe from all the support he's getting since the single came out, he can't stop smiling. Zayn clicks on the message on his laptop, it's from Louis, his smile slowly disappears as he reads the words again and again. It's been awhile since they last talked, it had been a week or so although he can't quite remember. He never got a reply to his last text which was 

I can't read your mind. 

They had gotten in an argument about what a mess of their relationship was, how Louis was still hurt he had left the band and how the public had the wrong idea of what they were. The truth is, he loves him more than ever but he's a stubborn piece of shit (one that he adores very much). He told Zayn that he wasn't doing enough, that he wasn't trying enough, that's what Zayn meant when he sent the text. How was he supposed to know what he wanted when he wasn't telling him anything. The band wasn't Zayn’s priority anymore, it never was. He couldn't be bothered by everything they were saying about them, at the end it was Louis he cared about. Zayn wasn't going to let anyone else define that. 

Zayn closes his eyes and squints hard, he can see those same words behind his eyelids. He rubs his eyes and hopes that he's not imagining anything. Zayn goes and places his hands on the keyboard, thinking of a response, he goes for ‘okay.’ He gently closes his laptop and leaves it on the desk in his room, he grabs his car keys and heads for the door. Whatever will happen, he's up for it. 

Climb on board, we’ll go slow and high tempo. 

As Zayn’s driving to Louis’ place he turns on the radio, his song is ironically playing in the background. It fades away, he starts thinking and remembering the last time he was actually face to face with Louis. He was tired, yet his eyes still held a spark in them, it was mesmerizing. It had been about 6 months and he wasn't able to get over the fact he wasn't a part of them anymore. Zayn didn't know what hurt him the most, the fact that he left or the things they were saying about their relationship. Louis cared so much about it. By then, he had ran out of ideas to make it better, they always ended up mad at each other. Maybe they can make things better, perhaps this is it.

Light and dark, hold me hard and mellow. 

He soon reaches his destination, he rings the intercom, the door opens and Zayn takes the elevator to Louis’ apartment. The ride is smooth with calm elevator music on play. He doesn’t think about knocking on the door, he goes for the doorknob, he already knows it's unlocked. The apartment is dark and cozy, he doesn’t see Louis anywhere. Zayn decides to get more comfortable, he takes off his jacket and his boots knowing Louis loves being barefoot most of the time, his habit has stuck to him now. 

“Loved the video for the song,” the voice startles him, Zayn turns to the kitchen, the light is dim. He seems to have missed him, he's drinking a cup of tea. “You looked amazing.”

Zayn shoots him a lopsided smile and walks over to him, “I'm glad you liked it.” Louis looks amazing. Zayn wishes he was able to taste his lips, feel him again. He reaches to touch his face but quickly retracts his hand, he doesn’t know if that's fine. 

I'm seeing the pain,

Louis looks down at his tea, long eye lashes fanning over his face. His cheekbones looking sharp due to the lighting, “I didn't like the way you touched her though,” he looks up, his blue eyes meeting Zayn’s brown ones. “Didn't like the way you kissed her.”

But it was nothing personal, Gigi is a great friend and she just happened to be down for the video. And yet he never stopped thinking about Louis and how good he’d look in his arms, instead of her. “Can I kiss you then? To show you I can kiss you better, and you will feel it.” 

Seeing the pleasure. 

This time Zayn's hand touches Louis’ cheek, he can see Louis closing his eyes and leaning into his touch, “Please.” Louis whispers, Zayn can feel his hot breath on his hand. 

At this point, Zayn sees he already set his cup down and without thinking twice he leans down and places his lips on Louis’. His lips are soft and he takes in as much as he can. It's slow at first, trying to get their lips used to each other, getting used to the feeling. Zayn then feels Louis’ hand on his hair, messing with it, Zayn holds his face with both hands, deepening the kiss even more. It's not long before they are wanting for more, Zayn can feel it in the way his lips desperately kiss his, their teeth clanking together. 

“Babe,” Zayn whispers close to his lips, trying to regain the steadiness of his breath. 

“Please,” Louis says again, this time getting up from the chair and dragging Zayn to the bedroom, not once detaching their lips from each other. Zayn walks backwards as Louis leads him, and Zayn's always trusting, continuing to devour his lips.

Nobody but you, 

When they reach the bed, he slams Zayn's body against the mattress, he bounces a bit before Louis straddles his hips and continues to kiss him. 

‘body but me, ‘body but us, bodies together.

Louis starts taking his shirt off, Zayn’s panting, and wearing too much clothes but he doesn't move. He stares at Louis, his lips already red, Louis looks back at him. Louis looks down to undo his jeans and Zayn tries to get up to get less clothing off himself, Louis seems to get the message, allowing him to sit up. Zayn's able to remove his shirt, refreshing to his body. The problem in his pants gets more evident and once he removes his jeans it's so relieving. 

I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always. 

They’re both naked in front of each other, it's hard for Zayn not to look away from Louis’ beautiful body, carved by the gods themselves. He grabs Louis’ wrist tightly and places him on the bed, this time Zayn's the one straddling him. He places his hands on Louis’ wrists and then puts them above his head. He starts kissing his lips, moving down to his neck, marking his skin, he can hear Louis whimper underneath him. 

I'd love to wake up next to you. 

Zayn continues to kiss down his body, down to his stomach and down his happy trail. He’s not ignoring his dick but he likes spending time on the rest of his body. He had removed his hands from Louis’ wrists already but Louis kept them there, his eyes shut tight and his mouth agape a bit. His fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead. Zayn licks and places small love bites all over his skin, Louis wriggles under. Zayn loves seeing him like this, he loves seeing that he can make Louis feel like this. 

Zayn continues the teasing, slowly making his way to his cock, it's so hard under him, “Zayn,” He hear Louis’ distant voice. He hears the desperation in it. 

He kisses along the length of Louis’ cock, small kisses, tasting him on his lips. He takes the shaft on his hand, holding it steady as he hovers his mouth over it, hot breath and desire. 

So we’ll piss of the neighbors. 

He takes it all in his mouth without warning and lets Louis’ cock fill his mouth. Louis moans loudly in pleasure, sending sweet electroshocks to Zayn’s dick. He feels the stretch of his throat, but it's bearable, he’s not complaining. He then hollows his cheeks and starts sucking him hard and filthy, Louis continues to moan. His cock hits the back of Zayn's throat and he lets it happen, even if it creates tears in his eyes. 

In the place that feels the tears, 

Zayn looks up and sees Louis’ face of pleasure, even more sweaty than before. He stops sucking him and starts jerking him instead, wiping his mouth with his other hand. “You liked that babe?” Zayn asks him, his voice hoarse. 

The place to lose your fears. 

“Fuck me,” Louis says, his eyes half open and his voice spitting arousal, “Please.” 

Yeah, reckless behavior. 

Zayn knows he wants this as much as Louis wants this so he’s quick to get up from the bed and go to the drawer. He knows where he keeps all of their stuff. Zayn grabs a condom and lube and goes back in between Louis’ legs. “I'm going to fuck you open with my fingers baby, you want that?” He asks him, voice deep. “Want me to eat you out too?” It's not even a question, it's more like a statement, Zayn just wants the idea to make Louis beg for it.

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw. 

Louis nods frantically, grabbing Zayn's forearms and pulling him towards him. He’s getting desperate. Zayn kisses him deep before he lowers himself down to his hole, already tasting him on his tongue. “Say it, say it so I know you really want this babe, tell me what you want me to do to you.” He caresses the inside of Louis’ thighs, feeling him shiver.

Louis whimpers, Zayn knows he's having a hard time saying it out loud but he can tell he really wants it, “I want you to fuck me open with your fingers and eat me out while you do it.” He speaks softly, “Fuck. Please.” 

Zayn tries hard not to lose control at that moment, hearing him say those things out loud fills him with more lust. He nods once and then starts kissing along Louis’ inner thigh, feeling the hot skin against his mouth. 

Be in bed all day, bed all day, bed all day. 

Then he reaches his hole, he licks a long stripe against it and Louis twitches, Zayn chuckles a bit. He continues to lap his tongue against it and once he knows it's enough teasing he enters him with his tongue, Louis screams. At this point, his body continues to move with desire. Zayn puts a hand on his hip to keep him down. 

Fucking in and fighting on. 

It’s not long after Zayn grabs the lube and slicks his fingers, he lowers himself again and inserts his tongue unexpectedly. Louis’ moans get louder. He then inserts his middle finger and Louis’ breath hitches, he can feel the tightness and heat inside of him, invading all his senses. Zayn starts to slowly built a rhythm, fucking him hot and slowly, the way Louis likes it. He pumps his finger in and out, watching it disappear in Louis’ body and come out again. Then, he puts his tongue inside too, following the rhythm of his finger. 

It's our paradise and it's our war zone.

“I want more babe,” Louis says, his voice weak from all the pleasure he's feeling right now, “I want you to fuck me already.” 

It's our paradise, 

Zayn enters him with his pointer finger, not increasing the rhythm but just a bit harder, doing it with purpose, he continues to lap his tongue around his fingers in Louis’ hole. When Zayn knows Louis’ ready for another finger, he adds it and continues to fuck him, feeling him and how good he feels. 

At one point, Zayn knows he has hit his sweet spot, Louis’ arches his back, closing his eyes and screaming loudly. He even thinks he had came but he didn't. It just made Zayn crave him more, to be inside him already. 

and it's our war zone. 

After a while, Zayn removes his fingers and stares at Louis. How he looks like a mess and continues to whimper, how his chest expands rapidly, how he's covered in sweat, in a way making him shine. “I'm going to fuck you now, you want that babe? Want me to fuck you hard and slow?” Zayn grabs his cock and starts jerking himself off, wanting more, always more. 

Pillow talk.

“I want to feel you inside me, I want you to make me remember you for days, how good you felt inside me.” Louis kneels on the bed, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck, attaching their lips together, moving filthily with each other. 

My enemy, my ally.

“Hands and knees love,” Zayn tells him while he continues to kiss him. Louis proceeds immediately, always ready for Zayn to fuck him out of his senses, always so eager. 

Prisoners. 

Zayn grabs the condom he got a while ago and rolls it on himself, he wants Louis to remember this. He then puts lube on himself and aligns his cock with Louis’ entrance. Teasing at first, making him want it as much as he does. When Louis backs his ass into Zayn, he holds his hip with one hand and slowly starts to enter him, until he's completely inside him. “You okay?” 

Then we're free, it's a thriller. 

“Yeah. Fuck, I love the way you feel inside me. Love the way you open me up.” 

I’m seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure.

That does it for Zayn, he starts fucking him, it's not fast or anything. It's hard and slow, making his body remember him. With each moan, he knows he has hit his prostate and so he keeps going. Zayn loves the way his cock disappears inside Louis. He grips his hips tightly, and continues to fuck him. 

He increases his rhythm a bit, or else he won't be able to get release and that's what he wants. Louis’ arms give out and his face is on the bed, a whimpering mess and beads of sweat rolling down his spine. 

Nobody but you, ‘body but me, ‘body but us, bodies together. 

Zayn's hips continue to slam against Louis’ ass, the sound of skin slapping against each other fill the room, the moans and panting become like a symphony to the background. It all goes so fast yet so slow, enjoying the moment, living with it. “You feel so good baby, you’re making me feel so good. I want this, always.” 

I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always,

“Kiss me.” Louis’ voice is muffled on the bed, but Zayn can’t let him beg, he wants to give him whatever he wants. Whatever he asks for, he’ll give in.

I'd love to wake up next to you.

He stops fucking him and helps Louis turn around so that he is laying down on his back, his face is red and blotchy, very sweaty. Zayn almost swears he looks the most beautiful like that, when he can make him feel amazing and know it was all him. He doesn’t waste any more time and attaches his lips with Louis’, he whines into the kiss, in a way trying to get Zayn closer to him, as if they were one. 

After a long moment of them just savoring each other, Zayn grabs his cock and aligns it with Louis’ hole again. He doesn’t stop kissing him, he bites into his lower lip as he enters him again. Louis arches his back and moans into his mouth. Zayn starts his rhythm again, this time he does go faster, he feels his orgams built up in the pit of his stomach and spreading throughout, he also knows Louis is close. 

paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise

He slams hard into Louis and they moan in unison, allowing and longing for their orgasms to hit them. “I want you to come in my mouth.” Louis unexpectedly tells him, Zayn keeps on fucking him but he nods. 

war zone, war zone, war zone, war zone

Zayn keeps going for a while before he knows his orgasm is about to hit him. He removes his cock from Louis and takes off the condom, straddling Louis’ chest and jerking himself off. He rolls his head back and increases his hand movements. He looks down at Louis, his eyes are dark but beautiful, that does it for him.He closes his eyes leaning into Louis’ mouth and comes in it, feeling the shocks of his orgasm hit him hard.

 

It's our paradise and it's our war zone. 

He watches as Louis swallows all his come and smirks right after, Zayn closes the distance between their mouths and kisses him like it’s the last time. He’s about to reach for Louis’ cock but he realizes that Louis twitches and his stomach is already filled with come, he blushes. 

Zayn lays down next to him and caresses his face, moving his fringe from his forehead and kissing him there, it’s sweet and gentle. “You liked that babe?” He smiles, he can’t get over the feeling, he embraces it.

“I loved it, just like I love you.” Louis says, curling into a ball and cuddling into Zayn’s warmth.

“I love you.” Zayn tells him, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. He’s not rushing, not now, he tastes his lips trying to memorize to way they feel against his own. He wants to do this again and again, maybe each time making it better and better. And he knows he has all the time in the world.

He is not saying that their problems are going to go away, but he knows that they can work it out and try to understand each other. This doesn’t solve everything but it goes to show that they can. Zayn will do that and so much more for Louis, his boy.

It's our paradise and it's our war zone.


End file.
